Operation SISTERS
by Darkton93
Summary: A routine mission gone wrong leaves Numbuh 5 in the body of a teenager, and with Cree as her mentor. The remaining V Kids must now try and restore her to her true age... with the help of some unexpected allies. Teen Civil War Arc 2. Numbuh 12 Arc 2.
1. Transmission 1

**Now Loading:**

 **Kids Next Door Mission**

 **Operation: S.I.S.T.E.R.S.**

 **Siblingness**

 **Is**

 **Sadly**

 **Tough**

 **Especially**

 **Regarding**

 **Sisters**

 **Writing Operatives: Lieutenant Darkton**

 **Original Mission Director: Mr. Warburton**

Numbuh 5 opened her eyes to the sound of the loud beep of the alarm clock. 8:50 AM. The perfect time to go through the routine and catch some Saturday Morning Cartoons. She looked through her drawers, filled with a lot of outfits. "Hmm… I really oughta try on some of this other stuff some time," she said to herself. "Eh, not yet." She put on the usual black shorts and blue shirt, the stuff that works, before visualizing the hall ahead.

Numbuh 3 was already on the sofa. "Hi, Numbuh 5! You're gonna like this new…" She turned her head to Numbuh 5, then let out a scream.

"Hey, Kuki, wassup?"

But Numbuh 3 simply ran away from her. "NUMBUH O-O-O-ONE-E-E-E!"

"Hey, wait up!"

She followed her to Numbuh 1 and found Numbuh 3 holding onto Numbuh 1. "It's her! It's her! I don't know what to do!"

Numbuh 1 immediately perked up, facing Numbuh 5. "What?! How did YOU get in here?!"

"Whadya mean?!" Numbuh 5 asked. "I've been here the whole time!"

"Sound the alarm!" Numbuh 3 left to hit a nearby alarm switch.

"TEEN ALERT! TEEN ALERT!" the alarm blared, accompanied by red lights and warning klaxons.

"Teen alert?! What's goin' on here?!" Numbuh 5 exasperated.

Sure enough, Numbuhs 4 and 2 were on the scene. 4 was aiming a M.U.S.K.E.T. straight at Numbuh 5. "Any last words, ya cruddy teenager?"

Numbuh 2 was drooling with a dreamy look in his eyes. "Especially if those words are, 'I do.'"

"Why you lookin' at me like that?! What'm I…" a thought came to Numbuh 5's head. "Oh no. Aww no!" Numbuh 5 immediately bolted out of the room, headed straight for her room. When she arrived, she looked for a mirror.

But it was not Numbuh 5 she saw on the other side. Instead, facing her was her sister Cree, a teenager in full Battle Ready Armor. "Oh no! No! NO!"

Numbuh 5 jostled back and forth in her bed, repeatedly saying "No!" in her sleep, tossing and turning. She awoke suddenly, panting heavily. The time was 4:30 AM, much earlier than usual, given circumstances. She rose to an upright position and put her hand to her head.

"Not that dream again… what does it mean?"

"HEY, CRABAGAIL!" It was Cree in her room. "KEEP THE NOISE DOWN! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

* * *

A court of KND officials stood before Cree, the jury populated by all the kids she'd wronged in the past, and the judge being none other than Numbuh 362 herself. "Before we let the jury come to their final verdict," 362 asked, "is there anything the defendant would like to say?"

Cree spat at nothing in particular. "Go suck on a pacifier, you stupid babies," she said defiantly.

"Our defendant has been accused with bullying, crimes against childhood, betrayal of her fellow operatives, impersonating an officer, remainder of memories beyond legal age, corruption of an operative, and jaywalking in KND territory. What does our jury think, guilty or innocent?"

The jury all spoke at once. "GUIL-TY! GUIL-TY! GUIL-TY!"

"Then it's settled. You are sentenced to immediate decommissioning. Court adjourned."

Cree soon found herself in the Decommissioning Chamber. Numbuh 86 spoke those familiar words, the words all operatives dreaded. "Within a few moments, every memory of your time in the Kids Next Door will be utterly erased. Any last words, _teenager_?"

"I'm not apologizing," Cree spat.

"I didn't think you would. Normally, I'd be the one to throw the switch, but this time, I'd rather someone special do the process. Numbuh 5, step out!"

"You got it, pal!" Sure enough, Numbuh 5 was there, sporting an evil grin on her face.

Cree's expression immediately changed from defiance to shock, then to worry. "A…Abby? Come on! What about all the good times we had? When we were still kids! I mean, all those missions, that hat I gave you, COME ON! You wouldn't do this to your sister, would you?!"

Numbuh 5 paused, then smiled wickedly. " _Numbuh 5_ doesn't have a sister! And THIS is what _Numbuh 5_ thinks of the good times, and you in total, CREE!" She took off her hat, tossed it in the air, and shot bolt after bolt of energy at it, rupturing holes in the fabric one by one, until it was nothing more than scraps of loose fabric that fell to the ground. Numbuh 5 then threw the switch, starting the process. " _So long_ , _UN-sister_!"

"No! Please, Abby, no!" The Decomissioning Device loomed to her face. "NOOOO!" and the plunger shot out.

Outside the room, screams of pain were heard, as memory after memory spilled out of Cree, leaving nothing behind. When a *ding* noise was heard, Cree giddily stepped out, hands closed like a schoolgirl. "Like, who's up for a game of kickball, ya little rascals?"

Cree bolted awake, realizing her surroundings. She was at home, late at night, and she still remembered everything. "Stupid dream."

"YA KNOW, CREE," Numbuh 5 bolted back, "IT'D BE EASIER TO BE QUIET IF _YOU_ WERE BEIN' QUIET!"

Cree sighed. "Shut up, Crabagail," she muttered under her breath.

* * *

The next day, Cree opened the door to her house. It was Maurice. "I came as soon as I heard. How can I help you?"

"Yeah, well, see," Cree sputtered, "I haven't been feeling well. At least, aheh, not emotionally well. I was hoping maybe you could help."

"Cree, you've been my partner since I first came in here. Of course I can…" Maurice's phone vibrated. He pulled it out to find out he got a text message. From Numbuh 5, no less.

All it wrote was, "Can we talk?"

"Uh, hold on, I have to take this." He, in turn, responded back. "What for, Abby?"

"I want to hear your voice."

"Sure. Just so you know, I could lose my job. But you're worth it." "Hey, I need to use the bathroom. Where is it?"

"Right through the hall, first door on the left."

"Gotcha."

A quick follow of the directions, he pulled his phone out again.

"I'm in a secure zone. Call me."

Sure enough, Numbuh 5 came calling from her room. "Hey, Maurice."

"Hi. We need to be careful how we communicate. I can't let anyone hear this conversation."

"Roger. Anyway… I had the Cree dream again."

"Third night in a row?"

"Third night in a row."

"Dang. Your birthday isn't 'till a long time, though. What's wrong?"

"Well, Chad was 12 when he went crazy. Cree started goin' crazy at 12. And I'm worried I might be goin' crazy."

"You're only 11, you should be fine."

"I know, but…" Numbuh 5 sighed. "I keep worryin' when that day hits, I'm gonna be prime pickin' for Cree to just waltz on over to me, try and sell me this horrible idea about me hurtin' kids and being a jerk all day, and I'd just accept it because I _don't know better_!"

Numbuh 5 panted out of stress.

"Well, actually, I talked to Cree. She's not gonna do that."

"Oh. Thank goodness. Glad to see she's not that heartless."

"No, what she's _really_ gonna do is pluck you before you even get decommissioned and try and recruit you then."

"ARGH! Typical Cree! Always tryin' to boss over me, have things HER way! Never what I want, ALWAYS what SHE wants! She's bossy, she's rude, she acts like a jerk to me all the time; I bet she doesn't even have a carin' sister bone in her body 'cause she SOLD 'EM ALL TA FATHER!"

Cree yelled from outside the door. " _Ya know, maybe I wouldn't be this way if I didn't have a sister who was always badmouthing me, going through my stuff, and just making my life horrible with her STUPID KIDS NEXT DORK FRIENDS_!"

Numbuh 5 burst out of her room. "I STAND BY WHAT I SAID! YOU ARE THE _WORST_ BIG SISTER ANYONE COULD EVER HAVE!"

"Well, it's a perfect set then, BECAUSE _YOU_ ARE THE WORST _LITTLE_ SISTER ANYONE COULD EVER HAVE!"

"Ohoh, you wanna slug it out, Teeny Bopper?! Put on that Battle Ready Armor and we'll go a round!"

"Oh, I'm gonna do it!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"I'm gonna do it!"

Maurice burst out of the bathroom. "GUYS! STOP!"

Both of them looked at Maurice.

"Geez, do you have to butt into _everything_ Cree does, Abigail? We weren't even planning anything evil today! I was here to help Cree out because she's feeling down, and _you're_ NOT helping!"

"Yeah, so stay outta my business, 'cause I doubt you're tough enough to take down _two_ of us!"

Numbuh 5 huffed. "Whatever. Numbuh 5's goin' outside. I got better things to do than bother you." She began to move towards the window. "I'll tell Numbuh 4 to stop going through your closet. Most of all I'm gonna keep him away from The Stash." She jumped out the window.

"The Stash?" Cree blushed. "Oh crud she knows about The Stash! OH CRUD HER FRIENDS KNOW ABOUT THE STASH!" Cree weakly smiled at Maurice. "Uh, I'll be right back, okay, need to make sure some… eheh, sensitive documents are kept away from young eyes." She bolted to her room. "Oh crud, oh crud, oh crud, oh crud, oh crud!" She slammed the door shut.

Maurice returned to his phone. "Nice save."

"You pick up a few things when you live with a teenager for years."

"Anyway, don't tell command I told you this, but you're in good standing. You've pretty much passed all the loyalty checks; keep it up and you'll keep your memories."

"Yeah, but still, there's… ahuh, the Cree factor. If she's takin' me before my memories get taken away, it really doesn't matter."

"Well, I'm going to let you in on a little secret. Most of the spies who work on the front lines are required to pass additional checks. Most spies go on to become politicians or toymakers or something else that furthers the cause in subtle ways. Combat spies need to also pass espionage and subterfuge tests in order to make sure they don't give away information to the enemy. This could be the opportunity you need. You'll be closer to Cree and more liable to capture her. Then your problems will all be over."

"Heh. I'll look into that. That's what I needed, Maurice, thanks for the help."

"Anytime. Now, delete the records of this call."

"As always. Bye!" Abby hung up.

Maurice held his phone in front of him. "Good luck, Abby," he muttered to himself.

Cree burst out smiling. "It's safe! Thank goodness it's safe! They didn't get to The Stash! Oh sweet mercy I'm out of the fire!"

"Wh… what exactly is The Stash?"

"Oh, aheheh, it's, it's where I keep all my evil plans, I look over them day and night and work on them. Aheh, they're for adults only."

"G… gotcha."

Cree looked out the window. Numbuh 5 was playing with a ball, like any old kid would do. As she looked out the window, she sighed and said something she would never let her sister hear.

"I used to be there with her."

Maurice perked up. "Huh?"

"When she was growing up, I used to play that game with her. We'd try and see what kind of body parts we could use to hit it. Hands were worth 1 point, legs were worth 2, and the head was worth five points." Cree began to smile. "We'd constantly try and get the highest score, and I had my hat so I could hit from the pointy side of the cap. She'd do the same thing when I gave her the hat. And every day we'd try and beat our last score." She chuckled warm-heartedly, then frowned. "Of course, I can't do that anymore. I'm a teenager. That's a kid's game. I don't _do_ kids' stuff." She crossed her arms, then pouted. "But I'd _really_ like to if it meant spending time with Abby."

"You know why you can't do that. Father's rules say children…"

"…and teenagers can't mix and must be mortal enemies, I KNOW!" She paused. "I know all the rules. She's the good guy, I'm the bad guy. I come up with a plan to inflict harm to kids, do the whole theatrics, the whole 'It will all be OURS, mwahaha!', and I always lose. Every. Single. Time. And lately, I'm getting tired of this whole shtick. And did I mention I never win? 'Cause I don't."

"Uh, Cree?"

"She gets to be loved by everyone, have four really good friends and maybe more, and I get to have _my_ friends _and_ my boss yell at me when I do wrong, and I ALWAYS do wrong! This guy offers the sweetest college payment plan of 'em all, and all _I_ have to do is be hated by my friends, hated by my boss, HATED BY MY SISTER, and have every DAY be filled with this same routine JUST to make it by!" Now it was Cree's turn to pant out of stress.

"It's okay. It's okay. Just think of the money. Think of the money."

Cree got quiet. "I used to be loved. I used to have real friends. I used to have a sister. But at some point, the world comes knocking at the stroke of 13, and change gets forced on you. You have to get rid of your toys, school gets harder, your old friends discard you like a used tampon, you have to start _using_ tampons, and you have to put aside childish things and become… an adult. And one day," she looked towards Numbuh 5 outside, "one day, that's gonna happen to her. Numbuh 11 will live forever in my head… but I'm not so sure about Numbuh 5. I'd… I'd love to go back to the old days… but the world doesn't work that way." Cree smiled evilly, a smile she'd seen so perfectly done by her protégé, the former Numbuh 12. "So I guess I'll have to get her to come to me."

* * *

Numbuh 5 lounged on the couch, looking dejected, on her own. Her friends were playing a 4-player fighting game together. Naturally, she was left out. Of course.

"Hey, Numbuh 5!" Numbuh 3 beamed. "It's your turn next! You wanna take my spot?"

Numbuh 5 said nothing.

"She's doing the thing again," Numbuh 2 said. "I got this." Numbuh 2 parked himself by Numbuh 5. "Age problems?"

"I found out what's gonna happen on my last day," Numbuh 5 said quietly. "Cree's gonna capture me before I can get decommissioned and turn me to her side. And I don't know what I'm gonna do."

Numbuh 2 smiled. "We're gonna be there, too. You don't have to fight her alone. Heck, she's gonna have to deal with the whole Kids Next Door army since it's on moonbase. You'll be fine."

"I dunno… I don't know where she's gonna get me. I mean, who said it had to be moonbase? I could wake up one day and she'd be there, givin' me her offer." Numbuh 5 sighed. "What'm I gonna do?"

There was a pause.

Numbuh 5 continued. "Ya think I could go to the Seperatists?"

"Huh?"

"Ya see, the teenagers are kinda at war. Some of 'em are fighting for _their_ freedom from the adults and lookin' to do what they want. They've kinda formed a mini Kids Next Door for teens. I guess I could go there." Numbuh 5 planted her head on a cushion. "But she might not let me make that choice. I mean…" She pulled her head up with tears in her eyes. "She _hates_ me. Hates you guys. Hates everythin' that's not her. All because she's a teenager and we're kids. Awww, what's the use? What'm I gonna do 'bout her?"

The communications channel picked up. And most ominously, the feed said "Numbuh 11". It could only be one person. "Looks like you're about to find out," Numbuh 1 said.

The team gathered to the monitor. As expected, Cree was on the screen, cackling like a witch. "Hey, Abby! Having fun with your stupid baby games? I'm playing this _awesome_ T for Teen game with my buddies, and _you_ can't play because you're just a stupid baby girl! HAHAHAHA!"

Numbuh 5 growled. "I am NOT in the mood for you today, _Cree_. What do ya want?"

"Oh, nothin' much. Remember that time you wanted us to slug it out? Well, I got my Battle Ready Armor, we can settle it like ya wanted! If you're interested, meet me at the Wilbur Playground. _Or_ I can capture all these kids there and make 'em my slaves! HAHAHA! Oh, and one more thing… don't think about bringing your stupid friends… _or I'll know_." The feed broke contact.

"So, who thinks it's a trap?" Numbuh 5 said.

"Trap," Numbuh 2 said.

"Trap," Numbuh 3 said.

"That is _so_ a trap," Numbuh 4 said.

"You can't go, Numbuh 5," Numbuh 1 said. "She's got something planned for you, she always does."

"Yeah…" Numbuh 5 said, "…but what about the kids there? Numbuh 5 took an oath not to let any kid fall into harm's way. Cree can't be allowed to hurt those kids."

However, a communicator message came up on the monitor, and this one simply came from a private channel. Numbuh 1 answered it, and the video feed only came up with static. "Be careful, Numbuh 5," a deep African-American sounding voice said. "Cree's offer for a fight is a trap."

"Numbuh 5 knows. Wh…who are you anyway?"

"Just a friend. You can call me Nineball."

"Nineball? I think I know who you are…. Anything else I should know?"

"The park is abandoned. There are no kids there. She doesn't want any witnesses to the event. However, she has guards lined in a perimeter of the area. If she detects anyone other than you, she'll shoot you down early and leave you to them. There is a tactical advantage to be had going to her fight, so go anyway, and _go alone_."

"Gotcha. Anything else?"

"After you fight her, return to the treehouse and inform the team of the result. You'll understand why soon after the fight. Once done with that, pay a visit to our informant behind enemy lines. You'll know him when you see him."

"Roger. What's the trap gonna be like?"

"I don't have any time to say. I'm being monitored by the enemy. I can't continue talking to you; just do _exactly as I say._ Good luck." Nineball broke contact.

"Numbuh 5…" Numbuh 3 said worriedly.

"Guys…" Numbuh 5 said, "… if Numbuh 5 doesn't come back from this, then she's sorry."

Numbuh 1 put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. I have the utmost faith in you."

"Me, too," Numbuh 2 said.

"Me three!" Numbuh 3 said.

"Me too, four!" Numbuh 4 said.

Numbuh 5 smiled. "Alright… thanks, guys."

* * *

A single F.L.I.E.R.P.L.A.C.E. flew over the city. The perimeter of Teen Ninja soldiers scanned the vehicle. "Looks like a single-man ship, Boss. Our girl is right on schedule."

At the park, Cree, decked in full Battle Ready Armor, sat on top of the roof of one of a castle-like construct. "Excellent. Everything's going according to plan…"

The ship flew into a parking lot, trying to fit within the confines of a space. Out stepped Numbuh 5, who walked up to the park to find Cree waiting for her, arms crossed, standing on the tip of the roof.

"What's the catch, Cree?" Numbuh 5 demanded. "What makes this so different from our other fights?"

"Oh, nothin' much," Cree said evilly. "I just felt like settlin' the score, once and for all."

"What's different about that from usual?"

Cree did an acrobatic jump from the roof to the floor. "Well, see, if you win, which you won't, you get to capture me, take me to your stupid friends, then decommission me. _But_ … if I win, you have to give up being a Kids Next Dweeb operative FOREVER! AHAHAHAHA!"

"You just set yourself up for failure. Because you _always_ lose."

"First time for everything."

"Alright… Sis… let's end this." Numbuh 5 got into a fighting pose.

"Age before beauty." Cree got into an identical pose.

Numbuh 5 straightened her hat.

Cree activated her mask.

She then charged at Numbuh 5 using her jet boots, ready to throw a punch. Numbuh 5 caught it and threw her into the see-saw. She then jumped onto the other side, launching her into the air. Cree activated her jetpack and fired arm cannon shots at her. Numbuh 5 got caught in the barrage, not helped by the wood chips leaving dust behind.

Numbuh 5 looked around for Cree, who she found right behind her, throwing a punch to the jaw, which Numbuh 5 dodged, then met with a knee to the stomach. She followed that up with a roundhouse kick, which sent Cree near some monkey bars, which she grabbed onto. She proceeded to acrobatically flip off of them and plant both her feet onto Numbuh 5.

Numbuh 5 regained her balance, then charged at Cree. Cree readied for the inevitable punch, but Numbuh 5 stopped, and aimed a S.C.A.M.P. at her, shooting a blast at her. Cree smirked. "Don't think I taught ya that one!"

"I learned from my friends. Don't you have anything new?"

"I only get better with age!"

Cree grabbed Numbuh 5, then threw her at a spinning wheel, she spun the wheel quickly, then let out her hand to deliver a punch when she passed her. On the fourth time, however, Numbuh 5 grabbed the fist and spun her herself, throwing her into a hanging tire.

Numbuh 5 walked up to Cree. "Well," she said confidently, "unless you got any tricks up your sleeve, I think that just about seals it!"

"Oh…" Cree said evilly, "… I got a trick, alright…" Cree pulled out a strange-looking weapon and fired a red lighting-ray at Numbuh 5. The ray had an odd effect on her, engulfing her with red and black energy, causing parts of her body to bulge, swell and extend, and causing her hair to grow longer and her clothes to change.

Numbuh 5 panted heavily and looked at Cree, who was smiling evilly. "You…" she said in a deeper voice. "What did ya hit me with…" she then realized something. "My voice. … _my voice_!" As Cree pulled herself out of the tire, Numbuh 5 found out another disturbing fact. "We… we're at eye level?" Numbuh 5 felt up her body, realizing some key changes. "Oh no… oh no… you've turned me into a… a…"

Cree finished the thought. "A _teenager_! Just like me!"

Indeed, Numbuh 5 had turned 15 years old, with longer pants, more gangly hair and a curvier figure. She gasped in horror, then growled in anger. Then, she grabbed Cree by her collar. "CHANGE ME BACK RIGHT NOW!"

"It's impossible! There's no reverse button, there's no antidote, there's _no going back_! You'll just have to deal with this FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Numbuh 5 threw a punch at Cree, but she dodged it by taking to the air.

"I think your friends are waiting for you to come home! That is, if you can still _call_ them your friends!" Cree flew off, laughing evilly.

"My friends… my friends!"

* * *

Numbuh 5 flew into the hanger bay of the treehouse on her F.L.I.E.R.P.L.A.C.E. The cockpit was much more cramped as a result of her new height.

She stepped into the game room, where the others were still playing. "Uh, guys? Numbuh 5 kinda…"

Before she could say any more, the Teen Alert began blaring, and the others aimed their weapons at her. But the instant they saw her, they lowered their weapons and looked sad.

"Disengage alarm," Numbuh 1 said with a hint of defeat in his voice. "Numbuh 5… what happened?"

Numbuh 5 took a while to speak. "… I lost," she said with a hoarse voice. "She did this to me."

The other crew members lowered their heads.

"Guys… can I still stay with you? No one has to know. We can still hang out! Be together! Be _friends_! Sound good?"

Numbuh 1 paused. "I'm sorry, Abby," he said with a heavy heart. "Regulation is regulation. Kids Next Door operatives are not allowed to mingle with teenagers. They could be enemy agents."

"I KNOW!" Numbuh 5 started to cry. "But you don't really think I'd hurt you, do you?"

Numbuh 1 in turn started to cry, too. "I… don't think you ever would. But…" he sniffled. "…but global command doesn't know that! We'd all be suspected of treason, for conspiring with the enemy! They don't know about you! Abby… if you really care for your friends… you'll let us go. I… I'm sorry."

Numbuh 5 opened her arms. "Goodbye hug?"

The other operatives joined her, as the five V-Kids began to cry openly. After all these years, a longtime valued member of the team had to leave. The last member of the original Sector V was gone. For good.

As they left, Numbuh 1 left his final word. "We'll never forget you… Numbuh 5."

As Numbuh 5 left for the elevator to the outside world, she left hers. "And Num… Abby's sorry… if she forgets you."

As she left, the other operatives were alone. Once there were five, now just four. The group would never be the same.

And as Abby left the treehouse, left her friends behind her, she did what anyone would do. She bawled her eyes out like the child she was on the inside. Everything was gone. Her whole world had fallen apart, and she had no links to it.

Except one. "They're gone, aren't they?" T'was Cree, wearing her casual outfit.

Instantly all of Abby's sadness turned to rage, as she punched Cree in the face, then pinned her to the ground. "How could you do this to me, YOU _MONSTER_! I lost EVERYTHING! My FRINEDS, my HOME, my…" she looked at Cree's face. "…my…"

There was not a single hint of malice in that face. Only sadness and a bruise.

Abby helped her up, then held her hands. "Cree… why?"

"… I wanted to show you. That's what they do to you. When you stop being young and hip, they throw you out. They decide you're not worth it to them and just get rid of you. Because to the Kids Next Door, there's no such thing as friendship. Only business partnership." Cree clutched tightly. "Because that's just how their rules work. Because that's just how the world works."

"Cree… I'm scared."

"You don't have to be. Don't you see? We don't have to fight each other anymore! They're gonna send agents to decommission you, but you don't have to let them get you! You can join me! You can keep your memories of the best times of our lives!" Cree smiled warmly. "And make new memories of better ones. Abby? Will you fight by my side? As my partner? My sister?"

Abby pondered for a while, weighing all her options. She soon realized, she had only _one_ option, and smiled. "Yeah. I'll do it!"

"That's the spirit!" Cree and Abby hugged, reunited by fate. "Let's never fight each other again! Deal?"

"Deal!"

Abby and Cree did a secret handshake they've known since they were kids. Cree then smiled evilly. "Now… let's go train you up in the ways of evil. I think you'll like it a lot better."

Abby did an evil smile of her own. "Oh, trust me, Abby thinks she can make it work."

"And I assure you, you won't miss your friends. After all, they don't miss you."

But the activity up in the treehouse said otherwise. The other operatives gathered around Numbuh 1. And Numbuh 1 turned to them. "Kids Next Door, initiate new mission: Operation SAVE NUMBUH 5!"

 **Transmission Interrupted**

* * *

 **I'm not going to be doing my usual post-chapter annotations this time, at least, not as heavily as I used to. I will explain a few things that need be, and explain my logic behind each chapter's construction as a Behind the Scenes look into what went into this story.**

 **When I was typing up the drafts that ended up becoming the larger Season 5.5 and later continuity, one story I wanted to do was one that really got deep into the relationship between Abby and Cree, that is, tackling the issue in a serious way. In writing this, I tried to get into the head of Cree, partly because I wanted to flesh her out, but also because in a lot of cases, Abby's side is the one we see.**

 **What I found was a character that was surprisingly deep, someone who, while selfish, was ultimately a cynic who wanted any chance to feel beloved. She does indeed cherish her sister, and any moment they can get together again brings her spirits up, and any time those hopes are dashed crushes her. She's a girl who doesn't like to be betrayed, and will stab back at those who stab her in the back. What I found most about her, was a general desire to be left alone and just live her life.**

 **In order to get at the root of the conflict between the two, I needed a chance to let out Cree's more vulnerable side; that's when the idea to age Abby up came in. This change essentially allows the two to interact as relative equals, especially due to the rules of the KND not allowing her to stay. It also brings what Abby dreads most to light, now having to face her darkest fear; of becoming just like her sister.**

 **I will continue my Behind the Scenes look in the next part.**


	2. Transmission 2

**Connection Re-established**

Cree didn't waste any time recommending Abby to Vladmir Potov. In fact, she was quite giddy. "And, and we've been through 150 missions together and she knows all my moves, and she's really awesome and-"

"CREE!" Only Vladmir could generate such a militaristic harshness. "You will speak to me professionally and dutifully."

"Oh… ahah, sorry…."

"Now then. Back from the field. Full report."

"Well, the Age-O-Matic 5000 did it's job, and Abby here got fired by those Dweebs Next Door. So, basically I'd like to report what amounts to a runner."

"Sir," Abby said, "if it's no problem, Abby would like to join your cadet group. I'm 'bout… uh…" she turned to Cree, "how old'ya zap me?"

"Fifteen."

"Fifteen. Does that make me too old to be a cadet?"

"Negative," Vladmir said. "Cree didn't get her Training B.R.A. until she was about your age. And besides, we accept any applications, provided they can get past the interview." He handed her an employment form. "Just fill out this application form."

Abby read through it carefully, before stopping on a line. "Uh, if it's okay with you, Abby'd like to work Part Time."

"You are aware that a part-time employment requires additional loyalty checks? We only include that option as a formality; this is, after all, a military."

"Well, Abby's got a schedule she needs to keep and might wanna get a job elsewhere, and I read the part about employment benefits and stuff for other places. Plus, I need to spend some time with friends and-"

Vladmir leaned over his desk. " _What_ kind of _friends_?"

"Umm… my big sister! I mean, we've been fighting for, well, who knows how long, and I'd really like to catch up on some quality time that doesn't involve punchin' each other in the face!"

Vladmir paused, then relaxed. "Acceptable. By the way, since you were a former Kids Next Door operative, provided you pass a background check, we will let you add that on your resume."

"Sure thing." Abby finished filling out the resume. "Here you go, sir."

A soldier in a black Spetznaz uniform walked over to Abby. "Right this way, and I can let you conduct your background check."

"Thanks! One question, though. Where's Mr. Boss? Abby'd think he'd be the one conducting this operation."

"Mr. Boss was fired on charges of incompetence, due to his mishandling of the Zero Incident and his causing the Funland Incident," Vladmir said. "I am his replacement. And if you need to know anything about either charge, I suggest you ask someone else, because I have a sharp deadline to fill. Please follow the guard to the background checking room."

"Roger!" She did so. "So, how we checkin' background? I'm kinda new to this whole job thing, heck, I'm new to bein' a teenager, so how do we do this whole background check thing?"

"Well," the Spetznaz said, "we have a special method of doing things in our business."

He took Abby into a pitch black room. Within seconds, a spotlight shown over a young boy, bound and gagged.

" _If_ you are truly loyal to the cause, you will administer age-appropriate treatment to this child."

The child looked at Abby with puppy dog eyes.

Abby took a moment to gather her thoughts, took a deep breath, then walked over to the child. She walked behind him, put her hands on her shoulder, and her voice took a quiet tone. "For the first time in her life, Abby understands what they mean when they say 'This is gonna hurt me a lot more than it's gonna hurt you…'" She sighed. Then she gave a wicked smile with voice to match. " _They mean THIS IS GONNA HURT YOU_!" She then proceeded to give the child a horrifying noogie, digging her knuckles right into the boy's scalp, scraping and scraping with the heat of a searing flame. She walked up to the Spetznaz, boy reeling in agony. "So, how'd Abby do?"

"The hesitation will pass. Incidentally, you pass."

Abby smiled.

"This way, please. I'll take you to your living quarters."

As they walked out the door, the poor boy only sat down in tears, knowing he was going to have this happen again. However, he looked in his shirt sleeve to find… a full pack of Choco-Dots? Finally, it all felt worth it in the end.

The two walked through the halls. "Given your resume, training is unnecessary. However, it'll be some time before we trust you with a B.R.A.. You are stationed in the same squadron as your sister, along with Maurice, Anthony and Bernard. Good luck." He left Abby in a mini-mart base.

Waiting for her was Maurice. Abby wasted no time. "I take it you're the informant behind enemy lines?"

Maurice smiled. "As if anyone else would be." She walked with Abby to his room. "Come on, Abby. Let me show ya the ropes." The door closed behind them. Unlike the graffiti decorations and punk rock logos of her teammates, Maurice's door was blank.

* * *

Numbuhs 1-4 were at the Deep Sea Science Lab, where Numbuh 74.319 was testing something on a guinea pig. "Well… I hope this works…" he said. "Start the process!"

A green laser fired on the animal, causing it to shrink down, becoming younger and younger.

"Alright, let it go!"

The laser stopped, and before their eyes was a baby guinea pig, restored to its childhood form. Unfortunately, a red light overcame it, and it changed into a ludicrously old guinea pig, coughing and wheezing like an old man.

"Ah, no good! We can't stabilize a way to restore the youth gene! Without it, Numbuh 5 is as good as teenaged!"

"Blast!" Numbuh 1 said. "It's a shame _she_ was the one to go; without her, we lost a lot of connections outside the Kids Next Door that could've potentially helped us. Hmm… Numbuh 2, do you think you could work with the scientists to help stabilize the procedure?"

"Umm… I can _try_ ," Numbuh 2 said. "To be perfectly honest, aging ain't really my thing. I'm more into technology and aerodynamics and weapons, not genetics and biology. I can list you a few names to go to, but anyone involved probably already works here."

"So it's a dead end."

"We'll continue working on the Reverse Aging thingimobopper," 74.319 said. "Until then, you'll have to find some contacts outside the Kids Next Door. Better hope Numbuh 5 stored some e-mails on her account."

Numbuh 1 paused. Then came to a conclusion. "I… actually have one contact." Numbuh 2 turned to him. "The night before the change, Abby mentioned some kind of Seperatist group. Perhaps some of them are looking to become young again, viewing childhood as the best years of their lives." He turned to Numbuh 2. "Numbuh 2, I'll need your age-changing disguise. I'm going to begin an infiltration!"

* * *

The days went by, and Abby slipped more and more into the dark side. Abby and Cree were reunited at last as partners in crime, the scourge of children everywhere. In between their raids, they would engage in fun teenage sisterly activity, finally able to rekindle their friendship. One day it'd be egging a kid's treehouse, another trying on new hairstyles for each other. An elementary school vandalism would lead to the two playing co-op first person shooters. For every day spent as cruel amusement park staff, another would be spent forming a rock band. Each day, Abby's crime list grew bigger, and Abby and Cree grew closer.

A week since the incident, Abby and Cree were just hanging out in the barracks reminiscing on a raid. "I thought for sure we were done for with that water balloon thing, but you did such a good one with the hose, Abby!"

"Yeah, but you were the star of the show, with your rotten egg air raid, Cree!"

"You were great out there, Abby!"

"You were cool, too, Cree!"

"Lil' Sis!"

"Big Sis!"

"You are the best little sister ever!"

"You are the best _big_ sister ever!"

The two did their secret handshake once again and giggled happily. "Bet ya don't even miss your stupid old friends, huh?"

"Nope! Not a bit!" She paused. "Well… maybe a little. I-I'm sorry, Cree, what I mean is-"

"Nah, it's cool. Just means I shouldn't set you up against them yet. Hey, ya wanna see somethin' really cool?"

"Eh, why not?"

Cree held her hands over Abby's eyes. "Just a little more… a little more…" She released them. "Say hello to Anthony, Bernard and Maurice!"

"Sup." "Sup." "Hey."

Tears of joy formed from Abby's eyes. "8A? 8B?"

"The one and only!" Cree said. "Hey, lookit us! It's the full class o' 2000 Sector V together again! …mmminus a few memories, because, ya know, Kids Next Dweebs."

"Aheh, yeah… like old times." Abby frowned.

"Hey, wassup? Hey, don't worry, word is the techs have been workin' on ways to reverse decommissioning, making all our recruits even stronger. Then we'll really have a reunion!" Cree hugged Abby. "I couldn't've done this without you, Abby. You make us feel complete. Make _me_ feel complete. I love you… Abby."

"I… I love ya too… Cree."

"So! Wanna hit the roller rink? I've got somethin' planned for both of us!"

"Uh… actually, Abby'd like a moment to just stroll around the base, first. Just to myself."

"Sure thing! I'll be waiting for ya when you get back. Have fun!"

"Okay, Cree! See… see ya later."

Abby walked down the halls, all the way to the tech department. In a private hall, she held her hand to her head and drooped. "What'm I _doing_!?"

"Beginner's doubt?" The voice was Chad's. "You'll get the hang of it. I did."

"I…" Abby smiled. "Thanks, Chad."

"Anythin' for a first timer."

"By the way, the decorations look really nice."

"Yeah, and the colors blend well, too."

Abby's smile turned to a confident one.

Chad matched that smile.

The two shook hands. "Ha-ha-HA! I thought I'd never fight alongside ya again!"

"Well, ya can't stop a good thing!"

"Hey, what've ya been up to, man?"

"Ah, ya know, the usual. Plundering, raiding, all the good stuff."

"Cool! I've had some guys show me the ropes around here. It's fun!"

"Heh, yeah. Right now I'm working on training Summer. Ya know, Numbuh 12?"

"Really? Well, she did go because you went, right? Well, where is she now?"

"I think she's testing out some new Battle Ready Armor at the Demonstration Lab. Vlad's there, too, I think."

"I'll have to go check it out. Nice seeing ya again, Chad!"

"Sure thing, Abby! And I can't wait to see you again in downtime!"

"Me too!"

Abby walked through the halls again, this time with a hearty smile of seeing an old friend again. She proceeded to the Demonstration Lab, which was mostly an empty steel room with a few observation points, the chief one being one high near the ceiling. Inside that room was The Steve, a Teen Ninja Nerd Technician, and Vladmir Potov himself.

In the center of the room was KND Traitor Summer Greenfield, the former Numbuh 12. She was wearing a purple bodysuit with a white sports bra over it. "Ready to test the Sports Battle Ready Armor, sir!" she said eagerly.

"Begin demonstration. We'll be tracking your progress from above, Ensign Greenfield."

"Right! Armor on!" She called forth the main armor of the system. This armor was designed for mobility, and was a sleeker design with a flat chestpiece and smaller shoulders. The helmet was adorned with a V crest pointed slightly backwards and a rounder helmet. The mask was the same as the base model, though. The armor was an excellent fit for Summer, matching her small 12-year-old body perfectly.

The Nerd Technician spoke in a squeaky cracking voice. "We'll begin with mobility. Do a lap around the track."

"Right!" Summer called upon a pair of small thrusters from the back of the suit. The thrusters carried her around the room in perfect circles at a speed the computer read at 300 MPH.

"Incredible! It's 300% faster than the base model!"

"I see," Vladmir said. "Ensign Greenfield! Begin test of Vertical Acceleration."

"Right!" Summer, with the aid of boosters on her feet, shot up to the ceiling of the building where the test team was in no time at all.

"Amazing!" the Nerd said. "It's even better at flying upwards than before!"

"Very well," Vladmir said. "Greenfield! Land and test the durability of the suit."

"You got it!" she said, before dropping to the bottom.

A large cannon folded out from the floor, locking target on Summer. It fired a large burst of energy at her, which Summer attempted to block. She emerged from a cloud of smoke with only scrapes and scratches on the armor.

"Hm. Defense is down by 10%. Still, it's amazing we were able to lower it to that low of a percentage."

Vladmir cocked his eye. "I don't know.…" he said. "But still, one last test. Ensign Greenfield, we'll be sending in a test subject to test the attack capability.

The floor opened up and an elevator brought the test subject, Johnny the easily-frightened teen. "Uhh… I'm not sure I like where this is…"

Summer activated a wrist-mounted blade in her armor.

"…going because itlooksanawfullotlikeyou'regoingto…"

Summer charged at Johnny.

"…beatMEUPOHCRUDNO!"

With lightning speed, Summer clawed away at Johnny with blunt impact, beating him senselessly with quick strikes. She then did a backflip and fired several shots at him from energy blasters on her hands. As the strikes left a cloud of smoke, Johnny screamed in pure terror. When the smoke cleared, he was lying on his behind hyperventilating.

"Incredible! The attack power has maintained its abilities from the normal model!" the Nerd said. "The tests show a success of the Sports Battle Ready Armor!"

"Dude, this is awesome!" The Steve said. "Just think, we can totally use this to pull even the sixth-graders in! And it's wicked fast, too!"

Vladmir stood silently, then gave his thoughts sternly: "The project is a failure."

"But man, it's strong, it's faster…"

"And it's weaker-armored. War is not like a video game where each unit is competitively balanced. Wars are made to win, and you win them with superior armaments in _all_ regards, not a few."

"But sir," the Nerd said, "it's only a 10% decrease! The effect is miniscule!"

"A better armor would have a _0_ % decrease to overpower the opponent. And besides, 10% of ten is _one_. Scrap the project and come back to me when you have something better." Vladmir then walked to the door.

"That guy's one tough bad grader," The Steve said.

"Why does he hate us nerds?" the Nerd Technician said.

Summer powered down the armor and breathed a sigh. She then caught notice of Abby in the audience. "Oh! Hi, Numbuh 5!"

Abby walked over. "Ah, ah, ah… It's Abby now. I'm with these guys now."

"Really? Cool! You look a little older, though. Could've sworn you were 11."

"Well, you know, the prototype age changer."

"Oh yeah, right! So, what can I do you for?"

"Yeah, I'd like to use that thing on Sector V so I can show them how cool this is."

Summer squealed in joy. "You're gonna use it on Numbuhs 3 and 4! I haven't seen them in forever! You know, Numbuh 4 plays a really mean Truth or Dare. He always seems to pick dare, don't know why."

"Really? Never got to try it. So, where is it?"

"Uh, that info's classified for an ensign like me, especially a fresh recruit. I know who does know, though. Hey, wanna see something funny?"

"Will it help me find the thing?"

"Yup!"

The two walked over to Johnny, shivering in his boots with fear.

"This guy's really silly. He can't shut up when he's scared. Watch." She turned to Johnny. "Hey Johnny, where's the ice cream supply we're not supposed to talk about?"

"It'sinasecretcompartmentofthefoodstoragelockedbehindahiddensafethatthecombinationofitis4-4-2-3-5itsevengotthefourthflavorwhichisjustlike oh goodness, I shouldn't have said that."

"Cool, cool!" Abby said. "Lemme try. Where's the age changing gun?"

"What? Think I'm just giving info way? 'Cause I'm not."

"Sure ya are," Summer said. She then activated her armor and popped up the blade.

Johnny screamed. "OkayokayitsinthemaitenancedepartmentinahiddensectionoftheroomwithaguardlookingforapasswordwhichisswordfishIuseditonaguytoturnhimintoanoldmanoncecauseIdidn'tlikehimalotPLEASELETMEGO!"

"Alright, you're free." Summer powered down her armor.

"Okay… whoo… I'm just going to relax in the sun… something that can't hurt me."

"Okay! Just don't get stung by bees and rose thorns!"

Johnny screamed and ran out the door.

"Now, my question is, how're you gonna get Sector V to come to you?"

Abby smiled evilly. "Oh, I'm not gettin' them to come to me… I'm comin' to get _them_ …"

 **Transmission Interrupted**

* * *

 **When I first began plotting out this story, it was initially supposed to be only two chapters long. However, I found that due to the layers and layers of story content essential to the plot, I couldn't tell the story in just two 11-page long chapters like I usually do. This writing style of mine is designed to replicate the show's format, the same reason why all non-two-chapter-long stories are done in sets of two. So, I decided to use the way the show handles things and make a big event out of it; expanding the story from a two-part episode to a four-part "special", about the length of INTERVIEWS.**

 **Now, I must confess; I have a bit of a soft spot for Numbuh 12. Most fans do; she's a one-shot character who was ripe for potential. But in just one episode, she showed a lot of character that was rife for development, none of which was expanded upon because of her only being in one episode. Now, I don't see her as a heartless monster as most do, but a scared little girl who wants to Be Herself, and is doing so in all the wrong ways.**

 **Which leads me to a bit of a theory I have on the nature of good and evil in this series. There are indeed characters who are quite vile, such as Chester, Father, and Nurse Clairborne. But at the same time, we have plenty of regular Supervillains as well that're even called that, Nightbrace for instance. Teens are constantly trying to seem adult, and these ones clearly work for an evil person. That's why, when I see someone like Cree or 12, I don't see their theatrics as genuine as others might. To me, these characters, especially Cree, are "Playing Pretend", being the Robbers to the KND's Cops. Keep this theory in mind as you read on the story, and you'll see the wheels turn.**

 **There is a subtle hint of foreshadowing in this story for a canonically-later episode. Upon plotting out the timeline for the series, I noticed a gap between Christmas and School Elections, so Season 5.5 takes place in the time-gap between NAUGHTY and ELECTIONS. With that in mind, pay attention to Chad's behavior in this story, and you'll see hints for episodes that happen much later.**

 **There are two chapters to go, so I'll continue the Behind the Scenes look there.**


	3. Transmission 3

**Some new characters are introduced in this chapter. As a formality, let's give them voices:**

 **Katie Schnieder: Jessie Nowack**

 **Jennifer Stalton: Caitlyn Glass**

 **Dustin Chambers: Richard Ian Cox**

 **Michel Kane: Jack Thatcher (BaldDumboRat)**

* * *

 **Continuing Transmission**

The C.O.O.L.B.U.S. landed in the parking lot for the newly reconstructed Point, right on a good spot. Out of it stepped out a teenage Numbuh 1, talking to Numbuh 2.

"I can't believe it took you an entire week just to get this working!" Numbuh 1 said.

"I told you, biology ain't my specialty!" Numbuh 2 said. "You're lucky it took you that short just to get something consistent!"

"Well it works now, and that's good enough for me. Now, here's how we're going to go about this. I'm going to go into that facility and see if I can find a separatist. The disguise should allow me to go in without any problems. Once I've done that, I can acquire a device that I can hopefully use to revert Numbuh 5 to her true age."

"Okay, so what do you need me to do?"

"I have a tracking device located on my body. Keep an eye on it and don't lose sight of me. If you detect a large number of hostile contacts, come extract me. It means the mission will be a failure. Are we set on what to do?"

"You betcha, boss!"

"Good. Now you'd better get moving. Having a Kids Next Door vehicle here could make these people suspicious."

"Roger doger! Good luck!" Numbuh 2 closed the door on the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. and flew off into the sky.

And with that, Numbuh 1 began his infiltration operation, ascending the mountain, bypassing the guards, and making it to the main building itself. It was pretty well-populated, not counting the bouncer by the door. Teenagers were skating, playing old-school arcade games, and hanging out at the soda bar.

Numbuh 1 straightened his outfit and took a deep breath. "S'cuse me, I'm looking for…"

He didn't get to finish his thought before a red light came over him, mutating and morphing him back to his true, childhood form.

"Oh, come on! He said it'd work this time!"

"Hey," the bouncer by the door said, "aren't you a little young to be here?"

"Yes, yes I am, but that's not important because I need to…"

"Kids' Night is on Fridays, and I'm pretty sure it's Wednesday. Wait until then before you come here."

"I know, I know! Look, this is very important, and I need to…"

"Say, you look a little familiar. Aren't you the guy who hit this place with…"

"LOOK, I NEED TO SEE A SEPARATIST!"

Immediately the record on the music scratched silent, and people took a look at who had said that. Suddenly, Numbuh 1 had the attention of everyone in the bar, their eyes staring at him as if he had just done something wrong.

Except, of course, for a girl with a white tank top, long black hair, a pair of tan shorts and flip flops, waving her arms and loudly saying in a surfer-sounding voice "Oooh! Oooh! Right here! I'm a Sep! Sep right here!"

The bouncer turned to Numbuh 1 and laid things out for him. "Look, let me give you the rules around here. You leave your conflict at the door, you don't bring it up within a five mile radius of the place."

The girl continued drinking her root beer can, chugging it down.

"Our words are backed with high-power weaponry, especially after the stunt you pulled."

The girl smashed the can flat with her forehead and tossed it aside. "Ah, naw, man, I was, I was just leavin'. Yeah, we're cool, we're all cool. Lemme help ya out, kid. I gotcha." The girl walked out with Numbuh 1 while a sinister-looking teenager started to follow them.

Outside The Point, Numbuh 1 and the girl walked towards the parking lot. "Look, man, you're lucky to have found me," she said. "Not a lot of us actually like kids, like, only a few of us, man."

"Oh, I guess so," Numbuh 1 said. "So then, you don't hate kids?"

The girl gave Numbuh 1 a big hug. "OF COURSE NOT! How could anyone hate something as cute and sweet and ADORABLE as you! You guys're the best! Love ya!"

"You're… squeezing… me!"

She let go. "Oh, yeah, yeah, sorry man, it's, it's like somethin' I do. I just, I gotta stop that, I just can't help myself 'cause you're SO CUTE!"

"Uh… thanks."

"So, what's your name, kid?"

"Uh… Nigel, but please call me Numbuh 1."

"Cool! I'm Katie! Nice ta meetcha!" The two stopped by Katie's car, which had a ton of musical decorations on it. "Say, wanna head up ta my clubhouse, kid?"

"Heeey… you're trying to get me into your car, stranger! Even the Kids Next Door say not to do that!"

"Wha? Oh, naw, naw, I don't like kids like _that._ I, I got standards, c'mon! I wouldn't do anything ta hurtcha. I'm cool."

"Well… just… give me some time to think it over."

"Heh, yeah. S'all good, Uno. Take yer time, man."

"Okay… cool…" Numbuh 1 walked a few paces away from Katie, then talked into his communicator. "Numbuh 2, I need you to do something."

"Hey, why do you sound like a kid?" Numbuh 2 said. "Don't tell me, it broke again?!"

"Correct."

"Ah, come on! I spent all day working on that! Well, shows what I know. Anyway, whatcha need?"

"Perform a cross-examination on a girl named Katie… um… hold on," he turned to Katie, "what's your full name?"

"Katie May Schneider," Katie said.

"Okay, thank you." He returned to his communicator. "That."

"Okay, lessee…" Numbuh 2 said. "Well, the guide says she's a Separatist, yeah, and that she's part of something called the Drill Team. Huh. It says here that her group actually assisted the Kids Next Door a few times."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and get this: It's an active assist, too! She's actually gone out of her way to help key officers. She seems trustworthy enough to me, boss."

"Good. Thank you. Numbuh 1 out." He broke contact and returned to Katie. "So, you're all good, where do you want to go?"

* * *

Soon enough, Katie was driving Numbuh 1 on the road, the car making a large jump off the hill from high speed, blaring loud dubstep the whole time.

Katie was relaying a story to Numbuh 1, speaking loudly through the dubstep. "AND THEN SHE SAID THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN DO THAT IN ALL THAT TIME, AND LIKE I TOTALLY DID! AND THAT'S HOW I EARNED MY FIRST TALENT SHOW AWARD!"

Numbuh 1, in the front seat, trying to break through the music, shouted "WHAT?!"

"OH, I MEANT LIKE ALL THOSE BALLS! SHE LIKE THOUGHT I COULDN'T JUGGLE ALL OF THEM, BUT I WAS LIKE, I'LL SHOW YOU, AND I TOTALLY DID!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"OH! WELL I'LL JUST TAKE IT FROM THE TOP! SO I WAS ON MY WAY TO THE MALL…"

"TURN YOUR MUSIC DOWN!"

"OH, YOU MEAN THIS?!" She turned it to a more reasonable volume. "Ah, sorry. I forgot I had someone with me. Yeah, I do that sometimes, uh, yeah, sorry dude."

"What in the world _is_ that music?"

"Heh, it's dubstep! It's awesome, right? I made it myself, like, from scratch!"

"Don't teenagers like to listen to rock music?"

"Naw, just the bad ones."

Something perked on Numbuh 1's vision, and he saw someone following them in a car that was unfolding Battle Ready Armor. "Uh, speaking of bad ones…"

"Give it a minute."

The Battle Ready Car readied a weapon. "But he's going to…"

"Naw, naw, hold on."

A large red spotlight shone over the Loyalist car, then fired a large red energy beam. Sure enough, the front seat and the steering wheel were all the fried teenager had left of his car from the cloud of smoke.

"Incredible!" Numbuh 1 said. "What was that?"

"Oh, yeah, that's what The Point does when someone tries to break the truce and all, just zaps 'em off the road. I mean they told you they have heavy weapons, right?"

"I see…"

* * *

Katie's car drove into the garage of her clubhouse, which looked well-suited for a mechanic to work in. "Well, here we are! Ya'okay back there, Uno?"

Numbuh 1 was covered in bruises on the head, and was dizzy to boot. "You shouldn't've put me up in the front seat…"

"Aw, aheh, yeah, probably shouldn't've done that, yeah, bad call, sorry man. Welp, let's introduce ya to the Drill Team!"

Katie escorted Numbuh 1 into the lounge area. It had a fuzzy brown carpet, grey walls posted with art from all kinds of things teenagers liked, a TV hooked up to a game console, and a table with stools for meals. "Hey guys! I'm home!"

Inside the room were another pair of people: a dark-skinned, long black-haired man with a white shirt and pink sleeves, a pink skirt and white leggings, and a pair of white sneakers; and a football-player looking guy with spiked blonde hair, a white shirt with a blue number 7 on it, a pair of jeans and black and white shoes.

The football player, who was engaged in a game, spoke first in a Canadian accent. "Hey, 'sup Kates! Ya have fun?"

"Sure did!" Katie said. "I met a nice kid, too! Here he is!"

"Um…" Numbuh 1 said, "Hello?"

"Oh my!" the girly boy said, speaking in a deep, yet breathy voice. "You shouldn't have! You know very well how I enjoy the company of boys."

"Uh… yeah?"

"Where are my manners?" He curtsied. "My name is Michel. It's _quite_ a pleasure. My, oh my, you look like such a darling? Might I by chance have your name?"

"Uh… Numbuh 1."

"Aww, don't mind Michel," the football player said, "he's nice once ya get to know him. Hey, love the shades, man. Ya look cool in 'em."

"T…thanks?" Numbuh 1 walked behind the couch to see the screen. It was a first person shooter that, from the sounds of blood and gore, was very M-rated. "So that's what… an… M-rated game is like. Aren't you a little young for that?"

"Yeah, well forget the police! I play these all the time and I ain't killed no one."

"He's right, actually." Michel said.

"Name's Dustin, Numbuh 1. Hey, that can't be your real name, right?"

Numbuh 1 returned to mission mode. "Right, there's a reason I say that. I require your assistance. Is this all of you?"

A girl who was completely different walked in, with a green dress, a ponytail, and a small mouth. She spoke in a British accent, "Alright, I heard the door open. I certainly hope Katie didn't get into any fights with…" She took note of Numbuh 1 and sighed. "Katie, what have I told you about brining small children into the clubhouse?"

"Aww, come on! He wanted to come in!" Katie said.

"Children often do things they don't understand and it gets them into trouble. You're making a bad example for him. I can only imagine it'd be worse if you let him sit up front."

"Uhh…"

"Oh my goodness." The girl drooped. "There's just no helping you, is there, Katelyn?"

"Ahem," Numbuh 1 said.

"Ah, yes. Can I help you?"

"I need a name."

"Jennifer."

"You… don't hate kids, do you?"

Jennifer smiled a warm smile. "Of course not. Children are quite fascinating and I enjoy working with them." Her smile dropped and she turned to Katie. "I just have to set an example for Katie so she doesn't get the wrong idea."

"Hey, there something wrong with how I handle things?"

"Yes, actually, you keep scaring them. I can tell this one's uncomfortable just by looking at him."

"Ah, thank you, Jennifer," Numbuh 1 said. "But listen, I need your assistance." Numbuh 1 began pacing. "I'm a member of a multi-national organization of children called the Kids Next Door. I'm Numbuh 1, a part of Sector V. Our squad usually consists of five members, but an enemy plot has transformed one of them, Numbuh 5, into a teenager. But it's very likely she'll end up with a band of our teenaged enemies you call Loyalists. I need you to use one of your age-reversal devices so I can restore her back to her true childhood form."

"Well I'm afraid you're COL, kid," Dustin said. "I ain't giving up these muscles for nothin', much less the ability to drive!"

"Likewise," Michel said. "I see no reason to lose my boyish charms to a younger age."

"We generally are very confident in our ages," Jennifer said. "We honestly see no reason to go back to our childhoods, so we don't actually have an age-reversal device."

Katie was the lone objector. "Aww, come on! Childhood! Fun times! Best years of your life!"

"I don't remember much of my childhood, but what I do remember was very boring. No thanks."

"Drat! A dead end!" Numbuh 1 said. "Well, I may still have a need for you. Do you enjoy fighting loyalists?"

"Hey, man, I'm all for bustin' some heads!" Katie said.

"Likewise," Jennifer said. "I'm eager to show them a thing or two."

"Hey, if we're gonna go on a raid trip, count me in, too!" Dustin said.

"Ah, I do enjoy striking them where they're not looking!" Michel said.

"Very good," Numbuh 1 said. "Right, here's the plan…"

* * *

Abby, Anthony, Bernard, Chad, and Summer were located in the war room of the Loyalist outpost. The room's defining feature was the circular holo-table in the center, which was currently displaying a schematic of Sector V's treehouse.

Abby was taking the lead. "As far as I know, they probably haven't upgraded the defenses on this piece of junk. That means the codes I have to disable the defenses probably still work."

"So what, we use your codes to crash through the glass without worrying about the defense grid?" Anthony said.

"Negatory. They'll be expecting that. And once we're in there's a good chance they'll set up a full lockdown on the base, leaving us unable to retreat and leaving us vulnerable to capture, and for some of us, decommissioning."

"WHAT?!" Summer yelped. "Then what're we supposed to do?!"

"That's the easy part. We'll just have to take an opening they won't be expecting. Fortunately, if I know their loyalty ties, they'll be expecting me to go through the front door and apologize to them. That area has a much tighter defense, but I know how to get by it."

"Let me guess," Bernard said, "we sneak in through that entrance and take 'em for ourselves?"

"Nah, once we get in and we've beaten them, you guys should leave the rest to me. I'll be there with the age changing gun, ready to take care of them!"

"Without backup?!" Chad blurted. "Do you know what you'll be doing? You could potentially alert the higher-ups!"

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

"I see… well if that's your plan, count me out. I've got a reputation to uphold."

"Fine. I'll just have to bring an army of Freshmen. Alright, get ready to kick butt!"

"Smooth moves, Abby," Summer said. "I betcha they're totally expecting you to just walk over and ask nicely!"

* * *

Not so. The four remaining members of Sector V were all aimed in the Mission Room, each pointing their signature weapon towards the glass.

"How many of them do you'll think there'll be?" Numbuh 2 said.

"I don't care how many of them there are," Numbuh 4 said. "All I know is that I ain't fightin' Numbuh 5."

"Me neither. I don't wanna do something that'll make her hate me when she comes back to normal."

"'Ey, Numbuh 3, you wanna take her?"

"Are you kidding?" Numbuh 3 said. "I'm not losing a gal pal 'cause of things she's forced to do!"

"I suppose that means I drew the short straw," Numbuh 1 said. "Very well. I'd entertained the possibility once or twice, but I never thought it'd come to this so soon. Just maintain point until they show up."

An explosion at the door to the room told a different story. Loyalist soldiers began pouring out of the door, each targeted on Sector V. And alongside them were Anthony, Bernard and Summer.

"Where'd they come from?!" Numbuh 4 said.

"They must've come in through the front door!" Numbuh 2 said.

"But how? The intruder alarm would've told me all the details!"

"Not since the alarm was disabled by Ol' Abby here!" Abby said, arriving in the room dramatically.

Numbuh 1 turned stern. "Numbuh 5. Of course."

Numbuh 3 looked at the members with them. "Hey, what're 8A and 8B doing here? And isn't that Numbuh 12?"

Summer perked up in surprise.

"So it is…" Numbuh 4 seethed.

"Uh, hi, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, it's been a while!" Summer said, shy yet cheerful. "Hey, I missed you, remember all those fun times we had? Like that slumber party, that was fun!"

"Yeah." Numbuh 4 cracked his knuckles. "The one where ya stole the Code Module. Where ya _betrayed_ the Kids Next Door… and me, too."

"Heh heh, look, I know we said some things, did stuff we regret, but how about we don't do anything else we'll regret? So! How about we, uh, make a deal? I'll go easy on you, and you go easy on me! Pretty please with gumballs on top?"

Summer soon found herself hurtling towards the glass wall, slamming flat on it. She slid off slowly and was out of commission.

"How about no, _traitor_."

"Bra-vo, Wallababy!" Abby said. "You've managed to defeat the weakest of our officers. But… let's see how you'll stand a chance against a REAL traitor!"

"Numbuh 5, you don't have to do this." Numbuh 1 said. "We can still be friends even outside our jobs!"

"Numbuh 5 ain't me anymore! I'm Abby now! And I don't want a thing to do with your little Punks Next Door stupidity! Besides, I've actually got work with my sister!"

"You don't have to give up one friend for the other, Numbuh 5! You've always been a loyal operative, why stop now?"

" _Abby_ 's simply too old for those baby games! When it's in or old, I'm pretty much old, now! And once I get you in my hands, I'll show you just how fun being a teenager can be! Heheheh…hehehehe, HAHAHAHAHA!"

"You may think you know what being a teen is like, but you're not even close!" Katie's voice filled the room.

Suddenly, a dubstep musical cue played and the four members of the drill team, now in their white and blue uniforms with long sleeves, white tights and a blue skirt (even on the boys) flipped in from the ceiling.

Katie did her pose first, twirling a large baton over her head and saying, "The Leader of the Drill Team!" She did a right jab with the baton in the punching hand and said, "Katie!"

Jennifer performed next, flipping her baton across her shoulders. "The Regal Flower of the Drill Team!" She posed with the baton dragging like a mace. "Jennifer!"

Dustin performed next, punching to the left "The Iron!" then to the right "Wall!" tossed his baton into the air "Of the Drill Team!" He caught the baton and went into a scrimmage pose. "Dustin!"

Michel performed last, twirling while maintaining his baton in place atop his head "Hmhm… the Artful Dancer of the Drill Team…" He proceeded to hold it like a quarterstaff. "Michel!"

Each commented in a row, from Katie, to Jennifer, to Dustin, and lastly Michel. "Four!" "Of!" "Us!" "Together!"

The three posed as a team, with Katie and Jennifer symmetrically posed with arms outstretched to the sides, and Dustin and Michel kneeling on the ground. They spoke all at once, "THE DRILL TEAM IS HERE!"

Both the Loyalists and the V Team stared at them in stunned silence for a long awkward pause.

A pause broken by Summer saying "THAT IS SO COOL!"

"Shut up, Summer," Bernard said.

"Aww…"

"Sooo… what's the deal with these jokers?" Abby said, confused.

"Aww, we're no one special, really," Katie said, "we're just the competition."

"Compe…tition?"

"Basically, we're here to keep innocent teenagers from ending up like _you_ did," Jennifer said.

"Heh, well, ya got Abby there. Truth be told we all did things we regret…"

"Some of us more than others!" Summer blurted.

"But we still did them. Ain't no goin' back now! Now I'm gonna give you four brats one chance to surrender."

"We're giving you one chance…" Numbuh 1 said. "Repent."

"Sorry, Nigey. I don't get to make that call." She turned to her army. "Freshmen, squad? Do your jobs!"

The army of Freshmen charged at the V Team and Drill Team, and the place was the scene of a full-scale war. Numbuh 3 used her S.P.I.C.E.R. to shoot at the ones headed towards her before they even got a chance to hit her. Numbuh 2 already made contact and used the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. in his hand to lay down the law.

As Numbuh 4 traded Thumb Wars to incapacitate soldiers, he commented to Numbuh 1. "Oi, boss! Ya think it's weird she sent the nobodies against us first?"

Numbuh 1 spin kicked a large amount of them to knock them out, commenting "Yes, that is odd. Still, it's letting our guests take on the soldiers, which makes me very curious as to how they fight…"

Dustin made a scrimmage run against the Freshmen, knocking them out quickly before making his way to Bernard. He slammed his baton onto him, but Bernard caught it in his hands. "Gotta say, yer certainly tougher than the rookies ya brought with ya!" He said. He swung the baton to his side, which was dodged by a backflip to a safer area. "What's yer story? You got any good reason for fighting for the bad guys?"

"Well, duh," Bernard said. "It's called growing up."

Dustin charged at Bernard and the two interlocked hands like a football match. "Well, look at me! Don't see me pickin' on kids fer fun!"

"That's because _you_ didn't grow up!"

Dustin took the grip and flipped him into the air, stepping to the side to let gravity do the rest. "No, go on, tell me how literally taking candy from babies is somehow grown up." He walked up to Bernard's prone body. "Just ta warn ya, though…" He delivered his fist smack dab into Bernard's chest. "…I won't be listening."

Anthony took note. "Bernard! Don't worry, I'll save ya!"

Michel flipped in front of him. "Miss our partner, do we?" He executed a stream of ballet-inspired moves against Anthony, including two high step kicks and a twirling roundhouse to finish. "Sorry, but I'd rather not make this a threesome. Too many cooks spoil the soup."

Anthony paused. "…are you real?"

"As much as the Tooth Fairy and the Easter Bunny."

Anthony started flailing punches his way. "You idiot! None of those things are…"

…but was grabbed in the arm while Michel moved uncomfortably close. "Sorry, but I do believe I've met both of them. Have you?"

"Uh…"

"I rest my case."

Michel threw Anthony into the air, and used his twirling ballerina arms as a drill to deliver multiple hits to him before letting him fall to the ground. "Hm. How incredibly awkward."

Jennifer's opponent was Summer, who seemed to be taking things better. She started acting conversational. "Oh hey! I remember you! Good to see you again, Miss… um… no I know this, uh… what's your name again?"

"We've never met before," Jennifer said flatly.

"No, no, I'm fairly certain we met. Wait a minute! Now I know where I saw you!"

"Wonderful. Where?"

Summer smiled evilly. "Don't wanna spoil the surprise."

"A Loyalist keeps secrets on my past life. Quite frankly, I've had to deal with that so many times, I've grown quite frustrated over it. And forgive my improperness, but I think I'll take it out on _you_."

"WAIT! No, we're from…"

Jennifer interrupted with a regal flip kick, followed by another, and a third, keeping her back to Summer before capping off with a somersault kick. She then did a handstand on Summer's shoulders before flipping her off to her back, then somersaulting her feet straight onto her to plant Summer into the ground. "Some band of rogues these are. Now, if I were a monstrous loyalist, I'd be inclined to believe they have something in common, the typical supervillain garbage."

Abby surveyed the situation. "Crud, this is bad! They're distracting us from our primary objective!"

"Excuse me, Little Miss Walks With Dinosaurs…" It was Katie, "but your primary objective is _right here_."

The other members of the Drill Team rejoined their leader.

"Ya know, for all the good bringing these guys over did," Abby mused, "maybe I could've saved resources by just coming alone."

"I'm fairly certain we'd still be on top even if you did," Michel said.

"Plus you'd fail logistics right there, giving your opponent an unfair battle advantage," Jennifer said.

"Fact is, there's eight of us, and only one of you!" Dustin said.

Abby smiled evilly. "Heheh, yer right. There's only _one_ of _me._ " Abby pulled out a katana from her armor and took aim.

"Let's get goin' everyone!" Katie said. "Time to put this wiener squadron to bed! CHARGE!"

The Drill Team, all four at once, rushed straight at Abby. But Abby jumped over the four, knocking them into each other. From there, Abby dodged Dustin's football charge and shot him in the back, knocking him out. Michel responded by twirling his extended kick like a tornado, but Abby grabbed his foot and knocked him into Jennifer, knocking them both out.

"What th… how?" Katie exclaimed.

"'Cuz Abby picks up fightin' styles REAL quick!"

"Well, that's yer problem right there, ya see, see, you don't know how I fight, do ya?"

"I can guess."

"Alright, Crabby Abby…" Katie twirled her baton over her head before holding it with both hands and pointing it at Abby. "Guess this." A massive beam shot out of Katie's baton, enveloping Abby.

But Numbuh 1 took note and saw it doing massive damage to the treehouse. "No! Stop, Katie! You're damaging our property!"

Katie instantly complied. "Oh, geez! Uh, sorry, Uno, yeah, totally sorry, man, I, uh, totally forgot we were fighting on your turf and like, yeah I'm like _really_ sorry, dude!"

"OH, I'M SURE YOU ARE!" It was Abby, leaping out of a cloud of dust and delivering the final sword slashes to Katie, knocking her out. "Just not as sorry as you should be for holding back. Which I'm sure will be a problem for my _other_ targets, too!"

"Numbuh 5, you wouldn't!" Numbuh 4 said. "Whatever happened to the good times?"

Abby jumped at Numbuh 4 and chopped the back of his neck, knocking him down. "They ended. That's what happens, and you'd better get ready for it, soon."

"But Numbuh 5! We're you're friends!" Numbuh 3 said.

"Yeah," Abby grabbed Numbuh 3's hands and pushed them behind her back, "but just because you're my friends doesn't automatically _not_ make you my enemies." Abby shoved Numbuh 3 into the floor.

"Numbuh 5, all we gotta know is why?" Numbuh 2 said.

Abby threw something at Numbuh 2 that exploded into a massive rope, tying him to the ground. "You're kids. I'm a teenager. Do the math."

And all that left was Numbuh 1. "That's enough." He was aiming a S.C.A.M.P.P directly at her. "Abby, we can't let you do this. We only want to talk, but if you hurt us, we _will_ fight back."

Abby smiled evilly. "Ya know, yer right! Maybe we can come to a solution that doesn't involve us fighting!"

Abby's teammates got up from a stupor.

"Guys! Fall back! I'm ready to do my part."

The squadmates immediately retreated through the windows, fleeing through the hole made by Katie's laser blast.

As they retreated, Abby pulled out the Age-O-Matic. "Now then… this is the device that turned me into a teenager to begin with. All I need to do is press the button and whoever it its will age up five years. And, well, let's just say I'm really gonna give it to ya!"

The last soldier having left, Katie woke up separate from the Drill Team, and limped on over to take down Abby.

"Oh, still here, eh, pal? Good. 'Cuz I want you to watch every second of this. You'll like it, trust me…"

Numbuh 1 started to panic. "N-Numbuh 5. What're you… you don't have to do this. Think carefully before you use that device! Numbuh 5! ABBY!"

But when he looked in front of him, Abby's hands were outstretched, and she was handing the Age-O-Matic to Numbuh 1. Gone was the malicious smile of Abby, replaced with the warm and tender smile of Numbuh 5.

"A…Abby? You're giving it to me?"

"Sure am!"

Numbuh 1 picked it up in his hands.

"Now, be careful with it, don't mishandle it; you might have to change back someone _else_ when ya reverse engineer it!"

"Reverse engin… that was your plan from the start?"

"Eeyup!"

"But… why?"

"Well, aheh, fer starters, I can't stand the company of those Loyalist jerkweeds, my body's acting in ways I _really_ don't want it to, 'cause technically by the rules I'm still only 11 and not _really_ a teenager, aheh… but I think the big one is…" Abby smiled a very Numbuh 5 smile, "…'cause even if ya take away her childhood, Numbuh 5 will always be a big kid!"

Numbuh 1 smiled with tears in his eyes, then gave Numbuh 5 a great big hug, which she completely reciprocated. "I knew you were still our friend, Numbuh 5."

"I wouldn't be me if I wasn't, Abby _or_ Numbuh 5."

The tender moment lasted long and deep. At long last, having been separated for as long as they can remember, Numbuh 5 and her teammates were reunited. And the whole thing proved that even if the worst did happen to her, she would always be their best friend, their little big sister.

Of course, the silence was quickly broken by Katie. "Uh, quick question, lil big girl."

"Ya-huh?"

Katie was practically beging with a massive smile and stars in her eyes. "Can you please use the reverse-aging thingy on me, too, PLEEEEAAAASE?"

Jennifer put her palm on Katie's shoulder and shook her head.

"Aww, but I just wanna…"

"We've gone over this, Katelyn." Jennifer said.

"Ah, how precious!" Michel said.

"In what way? A 'Good friends coming together,' way or a 'That's Our Katie, laughtrack' way?" Dustin said.

"Does it matter?"

"No, but I can think o' somethin' that does," Numbuh 5 said. "Our plan for getting things back on track."

"I know I'm the one who comes up with the plans most of the time," Numbuh 1 said, "but surely in your long absence you must've come up with _some_ thing, right Numbuh 5?"

"Sure did! And this is what I came up with…"

 **Transmission Interrupted**

* * *

 **With this, we are introduced to the Drill Team, who primarily serve as comic relief in this story. Often times a KND fanfic will have a teen ally for the kids, usually because the author, themselves a teenager, doesn't want to be the bad guy. I did much the same when I first designed the Separatists, but the Drill Team was where the concept truly came to form. The Drill Team are designed as if in another series, they could be main characters, with each having personalities as distinct and quirky as the rest of the cast.**

 **More importantly, the Drill Team serve an important role in the story from a thematic perspective. I knew, going into this, that the Drill Team would be introduced in the second half of the story, to serve as a sort of anti-Teen Ninja group. But each one is more than that. They serve an opportunity for teenagers to not be forced into the enemy role. Of course, Numbuh 5 is not going to be permanently changed into a teen, that much is obvious; but these teenagers serve an alternate place for stray teens to go, so they don't end up becoming villains. That contrast between the philosophies of the Drill Team and those of Cree and her team serve an essential role to the theme of the story.**

 **Further supplementing these themes is the way Summer is used. As I said before, rogue KND Operatives essentially consider the change little more from playing the hero to playing the villain. But Summer is fresh off the bat, she only recently joined. She's still a kid, and as such has to use an alternate form of armor just to keep up with her teenage peers. And as we quite clearly see here, she's not treated better by any of them. Because of this, Summer serves as a bit of a microcosm for the struggle between teens and kids, being someone who is still learning her "role" as the bad guy, but isn't terribly good at it. Even in canon when she smiles evilly, she still really enjoys Fanny's party, so I see a hint of decency to her. There's not too much malice in what the teenagers do; it's just their jobs, and the evil laughter and gloating is just a formality.**

 **One part remains, and I'll conclude my Behind the Scenes look at the story there.**


	4. Transmission 4

**Continuing Transmission**

At long last, things had gone well for Abby, and she was ready to move things into position. At the mini-mart base she was stationed at, she held her former teammates, tied up to a large boombox and blindfolded. And who better to greet them than Chad himself?

"You pulled it off?" Chad asked.

"Sure did!" Abby replied. "Took a little effort, but things are going on schedule."

"Good ta know! Now, I'm gonna assume you want me to take them to prison?"

"Nah, we're gonna make 'em dance for us! Put on a little show, how 'bout?"

"You sure about that, Abigail? What if something catastrophic happens?"

"Trust me, Abby knows what she's doin'!"

Chad smiled. "You really are the best candidate for this mission, aren't you? Tell ya what, I'm gonna do my usual phone thing, so I won't be back in a while. If something goes wrong, you handle it yourself, 'kay?"

"You're not gonna join us for the show?"

"Hey, I know where my loyalties lie. Take care, Abby!"

"You betcha!" And thus the two went their separate ways.

Abby continued to cart off the boombox and V Team, while the back of the wall started knocking.

"Are we there yet?" It was Katie, hiding in the boombox.

"Give us some time!" Numbuh 1 said.

"But this place is stuffy and it's hard to breathe!"

"Then don't waste oxygen by talking too much," Jennifer snarked.

"But this trip is too flippin' long! Are we there YET?"

"I'm telling you, we'll get there when we get there, you're making a scene!" Numbuh 1 said.

Abby bopped Numbuh 1 on the head. "No talkin' in the ranks!"

Numbuh 1 smiled. "You… WERE just doing that to stay in-character, right? No personal grudges or anything?"

Abby kept her scowl. "You saw what I did. Now stop talkin' before Abby hits you again!"

Numbuh 1 scowled and crossed his arms.

But with a "Psst!" from Abby, and a hearty thumbs up of assurance, Nigel's smile returned.

At last, Abby and her "captures" entered the Break Room, covered with teenage posters and tables full of activities. Teenagers were doing typical teenager stuff, like playing M-rated video games and going on harsh conversations, sharing gossip with each other, too.

Abby broke the crowds with an announcement. "ATTENTION, EVERYONE!" she said, drawing everyone's attention. "I've got good news fer all y'all! Abby's managed to capture her old teammates!"

The crowd went wild. "Smooth moves!" "Good job!" "Talk 'bout a fast learner!"

"And now that I have them here, We're gonna play a little game! I've got a boombox here that'll play some choice music!" Inside the box, the Drill Team began moving to the top. "When I push this button, they'll be forced to dance like idiots for us, a little show until I put 'em behind bars to remind them ONCE AND FOR ALL what happens when you cross Abby!"

The Drill Team reached the top of the box. Jennifer plugged her ears in.

"Any last words before you become my little puppets, _Nigey_?"

"I withhold my commentary until someone who deserves to be talked to shows up." Numbuh 1 said.

"Well said." Abby pulled out the remote to the boombox. "Now let's get this show on the road!"

The teenage audience began cheering wildly, ready for a real show.

At last, Abby hit "play" on the boombox's remote. But instead of rock anthems and metal screams, or even a little rap, the loud music of choice was some of Katie's dubstep, blaring loudly and heavily. It was enough to make the teens' heads hurt and them to cover their ears due to the noise.

"What the HECK is that sound?" one of them asked.

At last, the Drill Team jumped out of the boombox' roof, moving into their poses. "Aww, yeah! It's a little something from your good friend DJ-KT!" Katie said exuberantly. "Now, are we ready to rock or are we ready to ROLL!?"

Dustin cut the knot on the V Team's ties, setting them free. And Numbuh 1 was ready the whole time. "Kids Next Door… BATTLESTATIONS!" What resulted was a massive battle of eight powerful heroic youths against an army of evil teenagers. Abby wasn't ready, and was forced to brace herself from Katie's attacks. She twirled her Baton Blaster like a performer worthy of the name Drill Team, with circular motions striking multiple times. When that was done, Numbuh 1 snuck up behind her, jumped into the air and delivered a mean right hook to her head. Abby jumped back into position, and tried fending off both at once. But when she swung her arm to hit Katie, she jumped out of the way, leaving Abby open for Numbuh 1's flying kick. Abby now focused her assault on Numbuh 1, who blocked all her attacks, but Katie did a somersault kick that swung multiple times in a row. She then grabbed Abby and threw her into the air, and both Numbuh 1 and Katie did a flying kick cross attack, delivering heavy damage to Abby.

The rest of the Drill Team and Sector V were having similar luck. Numbuh 2 and Dustin were trading laser fire against an army of teams, first side by side, then back to back. Numbuh 3 jumped over them and covered one of the teen's heads with her massive sleeves, which left Jennifer a chance to do a ballet-style spin kick, and when the teen was down, the two both kicked him while he was on the ground. Meanwhile, Numbuh 4 and Michel were airborne, the two plowing through guards with just their arms swinging in circles. Numbuh 4 landed on a teen, then threw him to Michel, who, when he grabbed him, tossed the teen to a wave of others. The two teams acted in what could best be described as perfect synergy.

All of this was disconcerting for Mission Control. Vladimir saw what was going on, and did not like it one bit. The squeaky-voiced teen operator was reporting things as well. "There's a breakout in the Break Room! It looks like a bunch of separatists have entered the building, and Abby's prisoners have broken free! Oh, and they beat her too! What's going on?"

"I'd like to know that myself!" Vladimir said sternly. "And furthermore, why is everyone just letting this happen? Where are my MEN?!"

It turns out, the rest of the teens, save Cree and Maurice, were huddled around a phone. Chad was making the call. "Okay, my turn, my turn!"

After a dialtone, the phone perked up. "Wade's Joint, this is Wade."

"Hello, I think a friend of mine's in your bar. First name Emma, last name Butthead."

"Butthead?"

"Yeah, ya know, like that TV show?"

"Oh, yeah right, uh hold on." Wade then turned to his barmates, which included Numbuh 23, 692, 35, and a few other goers. "Hey, uh, guys, is Emma here? Emma Butthead? Hey, does anyone here know Emma Butthead?!"

Naturally, the bar patrons started laughing at the prank, with 692 making his standard comment. "You JUST figured it out?"

"Dohh, third time today!" He then turned his attention to the teens on the phone, who were laughing heavily. "If I ever find out who you are, I'm gonna disassemble you into a Rubik's Cube and ship you to Tahiti!"

The phone of course hung up. Suddenly, with a very familiar scream one could've sworn came from a Star Wars movie, one of the teens in the room started to hear the carnage outside. "Hey… something seems to be happening out there. Maybe we should check it out."

"Sure, ya _could_ do that…" Chad intoned, "…but if you do, you're gonna miss your turn!"

"Gimme the phone, gimme the phone!"

Back at the control room, Vladimir was trying to assess the situation. "This is embarrassing! Get me Lieutenant Cree RIGHT NOW!"

"You, you got it, boss!" the communicator said before typing the details in.

"Yeah, wassup, boss?" Cree said.

"It appears Private Abigail failed to maintain a foothold on her captures." Vladimir said. "I'm dispatching you to deal with them."

"By myself?"

"The remaining garrison is being insubordinate. I'll see to it personally that they be punished for this. Have Maurice detonate the base, our positions are compromised."

"Roger."

"Colonel Potov out." Vladimir then turned to the communicator. "As for you, alert my transport to extract me from the base. Tell Maurice to trigger the self-destruct only once I've left it. Maybe it'll encourage our dodging soldiers to do something worthwhile with their lives."

"You got it, sir!" the communicator said, relaying to the central base.

"Now, I'm leaving, and taking my men with me. Don't fall behind."

"Roger."

And thus, Vladimir Potov took his leave, as regally as he entered.

* * *

The attack continued, with the three footsoldiers of Sector V and the Drill Team making short work of the infantry, while Abby had no luck against the double team of Numbuh 1 and Katie. While she was able to block the attacks from the two, she took a massive double punch from the both of them, and skidded backwards. Abby was starting to pant heavily, while Numbuh 1 and Katie were feeling fine.

Suddenly, an announcement from the intercom played Maurice's voice. "Attention all Teen Ninjas: Colonel Potovski has scheduled to leave the area on his transport. Due to compromised positions, the base is scheduled for self-destruction when he leaves. Anyone who cannot escape by then will be caught in the blast, and I don't think anyone wants that, so get the heck outta here!"

Abby perked up in surprise. "Self-destruct?! Why didn't anyone tell me?"

Numbuh 1 smiled. "Seems your new 'friends' don't trust you with all the details. Not much friends, huh?"

"Maybe if ya'd picked us ta hang with, ya wouldn't be in this mess, huh?" Katie said.

"Team, prepare for a retreat!"

"You heard Uno, guys! Tactical Withdrawl!" Katie smiled. "Leave the bad apple ta us!"

"Are you two INSANE?!" Abby shouted. "If you keep fighting me, there won't be any time left to make it outside!"

Numbuh 1 and Katie grabbed onto her together, Katie her chest, Numbuh 1 her legs. "Well, don't worry!" Numbuh 1 said. "We'll be sure to show you the DOOR!" The two threw Abby towards the exit like a missile.

However, she ended up being grabbed at the door by someone else's, a hand that she soon realized was none other than…

"Cree Lincoln. Only you would be so bold."

Cree put Abby on her feet. "Abby, what the heck are you thinking? It's too early to take on your old squad!"

"Hey, Abby at least remembered not to go on her own!" Abby said. "I took a detachment with me!"

"A detachment that ALSO had Summer in it, which, as you could no doubt tell from her hesitation, said a lot about the level at which you were performing! There's a very good reason I was able to start fighting soon as I joined. What's your excuse?"

Johnny suddenly showed up to the two sisters during his retreat. "WelltobefairIdidnoticeshewantedtogettothevaultwiththeAgeOMatic5000andshedidn'ttellmewhysoIthinkshewantedtouseitonsomeonethoughshehasn'tgivenitbackyetwhichmakesmeworry wow! That actually did some good this time!"

Cree was mortified, then turned to Abby with a snarl. "Abagail… is there something you're not… _telling_ me?"

Abby realized she was officially backed into a corner, then turned serious with a frown. "You're too late. By now the techs have reverse-engineered the device to reverse the process. I'll be back with them, soon."

"You IDIOT! Don't you see what they DID to you? How they dumped you like a dirty rag?!"

"Those guys spent the whole time I was a teen trying to save me. They even hired those Separatists you see there to change me back, and when that didn't work used them in other ways. No, I wouldn't call THEM the one who dumped me like a dirty rag…" Abby snidely smiled. "… _sister_."

Seething with rage, Cree screamed as she pounced at Abby and started pounding on her on the ground. Abby got back at her by breaking free and poking her in the eye, before socking her hard in the face.

The two grabbed each other's arms as Abby turned to her remaining friends. "You two get out of here! And leave Cree to me!"

Cree turned to her squadmates. "Total withdrawl, everyone. Don't come back for me, this jerk's gonna PAY!"

Abby and Cree continued their horrific battle as the others watched. Numbuh 1 exited the break room, then turned to Abby and mused "Come back alive… Numbuh 5," before running the rest of the way.

* * *

At long last, Vladmir's VTOL shuttle arrived, opening its doors to transport everyone on the landing pad. Sure enough, everyone involved who got there in time boarded the shuttle, Vladmir going first of course with the others following.

The pilot of the shuttle, a brown-mustachioed, muscular Russian in a formal uniform turned to Vladmir and spoke in a slightly high pitched voice. "Is this everyone?"

"If this isn't everyone, then our leaving will give them extra encouragement to get out," Vladmir said. "Launch now!"

Sure enough, the VTOL thrusters engaged, and in no short time, the shuttle was on its way.

"Maurice, you have my order to self-destruct the base."

"We're missing Abby! And Cree, too. What's gonna happen to them?"

"Abby we can do without. But Cree's sure to run when the base explodes. Now begin the sequence!"

Maurice sighed. "Okay…" He then pushed the button on his remote.

Once that button was hit, the base began to explode in a storm of fire. The pathway for the retreating good guys was made harder as a result of the base now being on fire. "Oh great!" Dustin interjected. "NOW how're we gonna get out?!"

"The bigger question is…" Numbuh 2 said with a quiver, "what's gonna happen to Numbuh 5?"

* * *

Inside a room that was falling apart, every side bordered by fire, Abby and Cree were engaged in a furious and intense battle. None of them were using any fancy maneuvers or evasive actions, just straight up brutal impacts and violent attacks.

Cree grabbed onto Abby's hair and readied a punch to her. "You ungrateful little BRAT! Don't you remember all the things I've done for you when we were kids?!" She then punched her in the gut. "All those years of fun mean NOTHING, _HUH_?!" Cree punched again.

Abby grabbed Cree's grabbing arm and threw her to the floor, then stomped on Cree's head with her foot. "I never forgot at all! Just like I don't forget all the things you do to me now! You're not a victim! You're just a BULLY!"

Cree tripped Abby and returned to her standing position. The flames began to increase in intensity as Abby and Cree grappled each other's fists. "You think I do what I do because I LIKE it?! You think I have a CHOICE!?"

"You always have a choice, just like you CHOSE to go to the bad guys, CHOSE to start hurting kids for kicks!"

"You're just a stupid little kid! You're naïve, you're delisional!"

"I know YOU are, but what'm I?"

The walls began to crumble down from the fire, causing the roof to fall apart. Abby and Cree took turns punching each other, with punches so intense you could see the impact bulging from their bodies. The final punch between the two was a twin punch to the face before the roof completely collapsed.

The impact was heard by the retreating heroes, who turned to see the base had crumbled, with Numbuh 5 still in it. "Numbuh 5!" Numbuh 1 yelled. "NUMBUH 5!" He paused. "We have to go back! No one gets left behind!" So Numbuh 1 led the charge to return to the site of the Teen Ninja base.

Onboard Vladmir's shuttle, the computer told the tale: "Central core: shutdown. Reefside Base: terminated."

Maurice began to tear up. "It isn't right… just leaving her…"

Vladmir sighed. "Yet another _blemish_ on my record… I'll be lucky if Father doesn't find out I've lost one of his top soldiers."

"You may not have…" the pilot said. "The radar shows 10 contacts at that location. Eight hostile, two friendly. It could be the two."

"Turn the shuttle around."

"I think you're right. Heading out!"

The shuttle switched its direction from away to towards the site of the fallen base.

Sector V and the Drill team scoured the base, making calls for Abby. "Numbuh 5!" "Abby, where are you?" "Fiver, ya around!"

The two came across a pile of rubble. "This is where we were at before we lost Abagail," Jennifer said.

Numbuh 2 looked at his radar. "Our position's correct, but…" he began to tear, "no Abby…."

Numbuh 1 put his head down. "Mission failure. Abby is gone." He turned to the Drill Team members. "Do you think you guys could give us rides home?"

Katie stuttered. "Well, m-maybe I, ya know, I could, but, like… t-this is, I mean, I totally wasn't…"

Suddenly, a brown hand pushed out of the wreckage. The good guys turned to it.

However, the hand turned out to be Cree, her armor heavily damaged, herself scratched and burned. She was panting intensely from pain.

Soon enough, another hand pushed out of the other side of the rubble, revealing Numbuh 5, similarly beaten-up, also panting.

The two sisters stared at each other with intense rage.

But Cree could hold on no more, and fell to the ground. Abby walked to her, leaving Cree to look up at her with a sad look. "A…Abby… why?"

Abby was silent, then spoke quietly. "Because you give up too quickly. All this time, you've been so scared about losing your past, you don't think about what's ahead. You just get too angry too quickly, and you just can't see past yourself. Had it even occurred to you that I would've tried my hardest to keep you away from the Teen recruiters when you turned 13? That's what I did for Maurice… before you tried to stop me."

Cree's look was that of a girl who just had a crushing revelation.

"To be honest, you just think too much of being in the Kids Next Door like a job, like it's the only way you would've seen your kid friends, your sister. I mean, even if you weren't an operative, I'd still be your loving sister. And guess what? I still am."

Operatives from the Deep Sea Lab arrived on the scene. "Here it is! The reversed Aging Device! It's just a prototype, so we don't know if it'll work or not, so…"

"It's okay. I'll take it. Hit me to 11."

"You got it!" Thus a green ray shot at Abby, and in a swirl of light, she shrank down and was restored at last to her original age. Numbuh 5 had come back, for real.

"I know we don't get along all the time. I know you'd like nothing more for us to be friends again. But we can still be friends even on the battlefield." Abby held out her hand. "Can we please go back to before? Pretty please with gumballs on top?"

Cree smiled, then started to chuckle. That chuckle started to turn into an increasingly intense cackle, scaring Numbuh 5. As she got up to her feet again, Cree reached her highest intensity, then suddenly stopped to shout "ABOVE YOU!"

"What?!" And sure enough, intense laser fire came from above, shooting Numbuh 5 and the rest of the heroes. Vladmir's VTOL had returned to the base.

"Yeah, it's true, I miss my old friends, and I do want them back. But here's the thing… I'm 17 and you're 11. That means I've been in this world longer than you have, so I know more about it than you ever will. I've seen things that'll make your SKIN crawl, and I've learned a few things along the way. Patience, for one. Fact is, I AM thinking ahead, cuz I know that when Kids Next Door operatives go, they come here. Back to join the herd they lost. And besides, why should I live for a world where kids rule? A diet of ice cream all day isn't good for you, and if you don't spend time working, you don't make money to make a living. But I don't expect you to know that. You're too young. You wouldn't understand no matter what I told you.

"Lieutenant Cree! Finish the theatrics and get moving! We can't afford to be here much longer!" Vlamir said, dropping a rope for Cree to get on.

"Okay, I'm in the middle of a big speech right now, but I'll be there soon!" Cree turned to Abby and smiled evilly. "Fact is, we make all this talk about being evil, but that's just a formal term. If you want us to be the bad guys, we'll BE the bad guys. Better to be cartoony evil than real evil like your Punks Next Door! Fact is, I never needed to zap you in the first place. After all… by the time you figured it out, _you'd be coming to me anyway._ " Cree grabbed the rope and began a maniacal laugh to signal her departure, as the rope ascended to the shuttle and took off with their greatest member, and the KND's biggest threat.

The battle was over, and no one won.

"Tch, what a drama queen! Relatively, speaking, of course." Michel said.

"I'll say, get a load of her! She is totally in the DARK!" Dustin said.

"I'll say. Her mind strikes me as a rather… infantile one." Jennifer mused.

"So we're all in agreement that she's a total momma's boy, yeah?" Katie said.

"YEAH!" the Drill Team said at once.

"What'cha talkin' 'bout?" Numbuh 5 said.

"The fact is, even with all her talk about 'the fires of time', none of us turned out the way she did, even at 13. I still play with kids over at the park." Jennifer said.

"I take jobs at schools as a supervisor to help kids!" Dustin said.

"I'm planning a degree in child psychology!" Michel said.

"And you're lookin' at the top babysitter in the county!" Katie said.

"Oh… well, heck, I had a feelin' you'd be like that, but…" Numbuh 5 said.

"Hey, tell ya what, Fiver? Uno said that girl was gonna pick ya up at yer graduation thingy or whatever. How 'bout when that time hits, we hit you up for the Seps and getcha on board with us? Eh? How's it sound?"

Numbuh 5 smiled with tears in her eyes. "Abby… Numbuh 5 would like that. Numbuh 5 would like that a lot."

"Aww, shucks!" Katie gave Numbuh 5 a big hug. "Heck, I'd totally take you in now if I could! You're just SO CUTE!"

"You're… squeezing… me…"

Katie let go. "Ah, aheh, right, sorry, yeah that's a, a thing I do though, ya know, I totally shouldn't, whoops!" She then pointed to the KND ship. "So those guys're gonna take ya home?"

"Correct!" Numbuh 1 said. "We'll return to our base and call it a night. It's been a bit of a time."

"I'll say. I'm lucky to not have those times of feelin' so angry," Numbuh 5 said. "Numbuh 5 ain't ready for her body to work like that, tell ya what."

"Sounds good," Katie said. "You guys're cool. We oughtta hang more. Well, we've got rides here. Catch ya on the flipside!"

"See ya!" Numbuh 5 said, boarding the Kids Next Door ship with her teammates.

As they entered the ship, the team talked to each other. "Numbuh 5, as long as I'm a part of this team, we will never let you fall into enemy hands."

"And even if we fail, promise us you'll still be friends with us!" Numbuh 3 said.

"You're such a cool girl, I don't wanna have to give up bein' with ya just cuz you're a cruddy teen!" Numbuh 4 said.

"Though, I gotta say, you make a nice teen, and I mean that in more than one way!" Numbuh 2 mused.

"Hey, it's no problem! Numbuh 5's still Numbuh 5 no matter how old she is!" Numbuh 5 said. "But… aheh, if it's okay with you, I think I'll just go home for the rest of the night. You think YOU had a long week, Numbuh 5 has sto-ries!"

"Sounds fine to me," Numbuh 1 said. "And Abby… welcome back. We missed you."

"Numbuh 5 missed all y'all, too."

The team shared a hug together. The lost girl had finally come home.

* * *

Numbuh 5 entered the door of the Lincoln household, a little nervous because Cree could still be mad at her. "Hey, Dad?" Numbuh 5 said.

"Oh hey, you've been gone for a real while!" Mr. Lincoln said. "We've been lookin' all 'round for ya, with the searching, and the worryin' and the 'hey when's ol' Abby comin' back?"

"I'm sure Cree explained the details."

"Yeah, she's in her room. I think she's really mad at you or somethin'. She won't even come to dinner, and on Meatball Night, too!"

"Oh…" Abby smiled heartwarmingly. "Well, tell her that even if I say some things I don't mean, Abby still loves her sister no matter how hard we fight."

"Okay, I'll go tell her. Now getcher self at the table, don't want it to get cold!"

"You betcha!" As Abby walked off, Mr. Lincoln walked up the stairs to Cree's room.

Inside her room, Cree was huddled in a blanket with a sad look on her face, the lights off while she was holding the remote watching television.

"Shots fired at a playground where a nearby teen was attacked by slingshots by kids earlier this morning. The teen had attributed the attack to the fact that the kids said he was 'unwelcome in their neighborhood'…"

Click.

"…High School was attacked last week by a swarm of children from Gallagher Elementary. The kids looted the school and had left several teenage students hit by what could be described as 'poisonous water balloons'…"

Click.

"…that these kids have sent a clear message that teens are not welcome, they're not accepted, and they'll do anything in their power to make them suffer."

"So you think there's a hint of ageism to these incidents?"

"Oh, absolutely, I mean, they aren't attacking the ones associated with Father's army, or any kind of military. These are teens living out their daily lives, and now they're in danger because these kids could strike them at any moment…"

The door opened. "Why he-llo, Cree honey! How are ya?"

"Hey. Not good," Cree said.

"Okay, well, Abby said she's sorry about the whole fight from earlier, and she wanted to letcha know she still loves you with the tenderness, and the caring, and the sisters lookin' out for each other and all that."

Cree sighed, then paused. Then, depressed, she said "Tell Abby I'd be more likely to believe her if she actually knew what was going on in the world."

"Well, okay! Sorry you're not feelin' well. You sure you don't wanna come on down for dinner? It's Meatball Night."

"Just bring it upstairs. The usual. I'm not in the mood for another fight."

"Oh. S-sorry. Well, take care! Have a good day!"

"I won't."

Mr. Lincoln closed the door, leaving Cree to continue watching the news.

"Oh Abby… if only you could see… if only…"

 **End Transmission**

* * *

 **Remember how I said there was an underlying sense of pain to Cree? Well, we see it here in full. This is essentially a sisterly argument taken up to 11, and once again it's caused by how Cree doesn't take betrayal well. But in this side we see there's more to Cree's character, at least this interpretation of her, than her supervillain side. Don't get me wrong, Cree isn't a good person. She has the potential, but she's very focused on herself. But at the same time, I see her as hurting, and more than a little scared. To me, Cree hasn't actually grown up at all; her reasoning and behavior comes across as a child's way of thinking, up and to including acting like a kid's version of what a supervillain is. A lot of that has to do with how she's still technically a KND operative; she still carries a spirit of childishness to her and treats her job in the Teen Ninjas like her job in the KND.**

 **Contrast her behavior to that of the Drill Team. Each of them is quirky and silly, as characters in this series are wont to be. But each of them is completely free of the influence of the KND, and still choose to be good guys. They even declare their choosing to be good guys as proof of their maturity. In contrast, teens like Cree see the concept of maturity in a base sense, the same kind of "M for Mature" nature that goes along with including lots of gratuitous content for the sake of how proving how "adult" one is... only instead proving how childish they are in their simple-minded reasoning of what is "adult". This contrast between the falsely "mature" Loyalists versus the truly mature Separatists is, in my opinion, a reaffirmation of what I consider the theme of the series: "Just because you're old enough to be an adult doesn't mean you really are one."**

 **A lot of people seem to simplify the series as "Kids Are Good, Adults Are Evil", but as the series goes on, that concept clearly fades away into almost the opposite, a sort of "Childishness is not the answer, no matter how old you are." Early on, the more reasonable people in the series acted with rational thinking and common sense, best example I can think of being Monty giving up a life of adventure to dedicate everything to his son. As the series goes on, we see numerous examples of children becoming the villains, coming to a head in the GKND teaser where the entire Kids Next Door is suggested to be the real villains. The ending scene with the television is, subconsciously perhaps, my way of moving us closer to that direction. The kids doing the attacking, they don't see the teens as anything other than monsters, all because they're older than them. They can't see past themselves, and only think in dogmatic, simple-minded... childish ways, the exact kind of thinking that starts with "Kids Are Good, Adults Are Evil" and ends with global annihilation of an entire species.**

 **Cree will be back for her future appearances. She's just having a bad day.**

 **Operation: SISTERS was the biggest undertaking I have put into a KND fanfiction. Its humble roots as a simple two-parter focusing on Cree and Abby as well as introducing new characters became a massive Special Episode. At six months of my time spent working on it, as well as every break in that frame, I feel this fic is a testament to my growth as a writer. It's funny, isn't it? We started this journey with a Cree-focused story about a Teen Civil War and the introduction of new mainstays to the continuity, and now we're right back where we began.**

 **There will be more stories, of course; there are still plenty of unanswered questions, but I'll save those for the next season. In the meantime, it's been five years since I began posting to , and SISTERS was completed just in time for my fifth-year anniversary beginning this little saga. I've been writing for this show since I began, and I'll probably keep writing for it years for now. After all, to say an adult like me can't enjoy a silly little kid's cartoon and express his love for this show by telling his own stories with it... that's just childish, isn't it?**

 **See you next mission.**


End file.
